


2. Code

by darthjamtart



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthjamtart/pseuds/darthjamtart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaila and Kirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singlecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/gifts).



There's a cadet sitting at her table when Gaila comes back from the stacks, her arms piled with books. He's peering at her computer screen, lines of code scrolling almost too quickly to read. "Did you write this?" he asks, glancing up and back down, and Gaila waits for the inevitable double take. Instead, his eyes remain fixed to the screen.

"I wish," Gaila says, rueful, and now the cadet looks back up. He grins at her, stretching out a hand for her to shake.

"James Kirk. You probably want your seat back."

"Oh, I don't know." Gaila grins back, letting her hand linger in his. "It looks more comfortable this way." She drops her gaze deliberately to his lap, startling a laugh out of him. "I'm Gaila," she adds. "And you're not in Lalita Raichand's computer programming seminar."

"Hobbyist. The class was too much commitment."

"It's not that bad," Gaila protests, dropping into the seat next to James and nudging the computer screen so she can see the section of code he was looking at. "It's so elegant," she says, and he nods.

"So what program are you studying?" he asks, and when he looks at her, he looks into her eyes.

"It's a command test scenario." Gaila scrolls through the code, looking for the interesting bits -- here, where the shields fail, and there, where the Klingons attack.

"Do you want to get dinner?" James asks, when she's finished her explanation. "I know this great Mexican place -- do you like Mexican?"

"I don't know," Gaila says, and slips her hand into the crook of his elbow. "But I'd love to find out."

Uhura is out for the evening, and will never know if Gaila brings this cadet back to their room after dinner, just this once. And after that, Gaila will be a better roommate, will stick to other people's rooms and beds. Maybe even just one other room, and one other bed, and a cadet who meets her eyes and asks about her interests instead of her history.

 

[Graphic 2](http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=28i2qsl&s=6)


End file.
